Matt and Mike
Matt and Mike is a determinant conflict in ''Until Dawn''. Overview Mike and Matt have a tense relationship, due to Mike's former relationship with Emily, and Mike is tied for Matt's lowest initial relationship status. When Matt sees him upon returning to the lodge one year later, he can either be welcoming or hostile towards Mike. Matt may develop harsher feelings towards Mike than Mike has towards Matt, if he sees him and Emily embracing. He can attack him physically over this and their relationship status will drop to zero. Matt could then question Emily what "she's ever seen in him" and call him "a dick". Though even with their behavior, Mike shows concern for Matt if Emily makes it out of the mines alive in Chapter 8. Until Dawn [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] A year later, Matt returns to the lodge. During this time, he and Emily have begun a romantic relationship after her breakup with Mike. Matt is helping Emily carry her bags to the lodge, when Mike jumps out at them. Matt can either tell Mike to stay away from them or be welcoming towards him. If they agree that everything is good, Emily will ask if they're going to make out now, and Mike will joke that they totally will. After Mike leaves, Emily tells Matt that she needs to go back and talk to Sam, and leaves Matt to travel in the direction Mike had gone. Regardless of whether Matt agrees or rejects her decision, she will send him away. Matt starts to travel up to the lodge, but decides to scare Ashley when he sees her looking through a telescope. Before Matt talks to Ashley, she sees Mike and Emily hugging through a telescope. If Ashley allows him to look, he becomes furious with both Mike and Emily. ''Relationship status'' *If Matt threatens Mike, their relationship will slightly decrease. *If Matt welcomes him, their relationship will slightly increase. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] Matt goes into the lodge's living room to find Mike and Jessica walking in. If he saw Mike with Emily, he can either fight Mike, causing for Josh to break them up, or tell him that he saw him and Emily through the telescope without fighting. Mike will tell Matt that they were just talking and Matt can either back down or challenge him furthermore. ''Relationship status'' *If Matt saw Mike and Emily, and challenges Mike, or warns Mike then backs off, their relationship will slightly decrease. *If Matt saw Mike and Emily, and warns and attacks Mike, their relationship will drop to zero. *If Matt sides with Emily and provokes the fight, his relationship with Mike will decrease by a lot. [[Chapter 6|'Chapter 6']] While Matt and Emily are hanging off the fire tower, Matt may chastise Emily about Mike if he saw them together. [[Chapter 8|'Chapter 8']] If Emily survived in the mines, Mike will come in and ask about Matt's safety, despite their behavior in earlier chapters. Relationship Status *If Mike shoots Emily, his relationship with Matt will drop to zero. Quotes * 'What a dick, right? Dude has no business coming at me like that. If he's got any brain in that huge dumb melon, he better find it and use it or he's gonna get wrecked.'' - Mike insulting Matt when talking to Jessica. * ''What'd you see in him anyway? He's a dick. He's always been a dick'. (...) He's still into you. It's obvious.' - Matt to Emily. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts